


The Bounty

by raven_rcsee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bounty Hunters, Dirty Talk, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, I pretend like I know stuff about guns, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, aka the helmet stays on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_rcsee/pseuds/raven_rcsee
Summary: You told The Mandalorian that after one job, you would leave his ship and his life. But like all things in this galaxy, your plans  don’t quite play out the way you had hoped.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. The Job

When you were a little girl, all you wanted to do was travel the galaxy, but you never imagined you'd travel like this. You were currently sitting next to a small, green, frog-like baby as a tin can hurtled his ship into hyperspace. You weren't fully sure what or who you were flying with, but apparently someone in the galaxy had it out for you. You wiggled your chained hands, being a hunter yourself, you could be out of the cuffs by now with a gun to the droid's....man's....alien's...the pilot's head, but something else was on your mind. 

"Why didn't you put me in carbonate? I saw the equipment when we came in, you have the means and quite frankly you don't seem like the type to converse with your quarries." You glance at the bug-eyed toad staring at you. "Plus, I could be a danger to your kid. Do you have ears like that under the helmet too?" 

"Don't make me change my mind." He obviously didn't find you amusing. 

"AH! The tin-man, or should I say tin-thing, speaks!" He turns to look at you through his visor, for a second you think he might actually freeze you. But instead, he looks as if he's studying you, making a decision. You wish you could crawl out of your skin. Life as a bounty hunter is full of distasteful comments, jabs, and bargaining, but that's not how he's looking at you. Call it a hunch, but he's trying to read you. "Ask me." You prompted, which only made him tilt his metal head to the left. The ship lurched, it was landing. Your stomach twisted as he rose from the captain's chair. You hadn't felt this feeling in years, he intimidated you. 

"Get up, we're here." Guess he didn't have time for your questions. But you noticed something new about your escort, the helmet had a modulator in it, he's not a droid. Maybe you could appeal to his humanity. 

"Who wants me dead? I'm a bounty hunter just like you, I'm not stupid enough to try and bargain, I just want to know." Your comment was met with silence. When you didn't move, he grabbed the space between your cuffs and tugged you up towards him. Your face just about smacked into the metal of his helmet, your warm breath was fogging over his visor as you searched for any signs of life, hoping to get a glimpse of what your captor looked like under all of that metal. After standing there for entirely too long, he spun you around, pushing cool metal into your hip. "Whoa tin-man, you must be excited to see me." No laugh, grunt or anything, just painful silence as he nudged you towards the door. 

The door opened on a familiar planet, Nevarro. What the hell did Greef Karga get you into now? You walked along next to the man, wondering how you could spin this in your favor when you were reminded of the tracking fob in your pocket, the one that had just started blinking before you were tackled by the metal man. The door to Karga's place opened and the tin-man shoved you inside. "To the back." The modulated voice mumbled into your ear, holy gods he was close to you. 

"Yeah, I know." Your voice was flat as you approached Karga. He raised his brow at you and you shrugged, sitting across from him. Your new escort plopped down beside you. 

"Here's the quarry, I want my—" 

"What the fuck is this Karga?" Your cuffs smacked against the table. "You send some guy after me, and send me after him?" Another smack as your tracking fob hits the surface of the table. The whole bar is looking at you right now, curious. You look over and see the helmet staring at you. "What do you want tin-man?" He turns to face Karga. 

"She's a part of the guild? You sent her after me?" His voice grew louder on the last question, the commotion caused bar patrons to reach for their guns. You looked at the metal man and kicked him in the shin, hopefully he'd shut up before he got both of you shot. 

Karga looked at the two of you. "Mando, calm down. You're my two best hunters and I needed you here—" you cut him off again. 

"I would've come if you called, but I sat in his ship next to a slobbery frog child instead?" You huffed. "I didn't mind the part where he tackled and handcuffed me, but 'cmon man." Karga laughed and you breathed out, releasing all the tension in your chest. However you couldn't say the same for Mando, as Karga called him. He was still on edge, his spine stiff as he stared at you. He was processing, the gears in his head turning, his gaze never lifting from you. "Will you tell us why we're here?" You asked Karga, but you didn't take your eyes off of the visor in Mando's helmet. The silence that followed was painfully loud, and almost telling. There was something here you were missing, and you were famous for your intuition. Eventually, you turned your head away to face Karga who was smiling and sitting back calmly. 

"I'd love to sit here and watch you two stare at each other with bedroom eyes and angrily flirt but you're right, I'll move on to the job." Mando snaps his head towards Karga as if he's offended by the term flirting. He doesn't say anything though. You're starting to pick up that he only talks when absolutely necessary. "It's for two hunters, I can't swing it with just one of you. And you guys are my best bet, so I don't want to hear any objections." He sounded like a dad. "It's big, a strike on what's left of the empire." You leaned forward, you had heard rumors of the job spreading around the guild. Whispers spoke of a high level commander that someone wanted dead. 

"We get to capture him?" You asked, your fury burned hot inside of you. When you joined the Hunter's Guild you vowed to never take a job from those fallen Empire scum. Unlike some of your hunter counterparts, you hated the empire, well hated was too nice of a word. You detested them and all they stood for. Mando watched you, studying your fists balling at your hips, your bouncing knee, and your hushed tone. 

Karga held out a hand to you, "Don't get ahead of yourself, it's a lot more than that." He sighed and looked between you, folding his arms he spoke softly. "You'd be destroying the base and capturing an officer of high rank. I don't care how you destroy the base, but no one can leave. Apparently there's some sensitive information in the facility. The one thing that I need, is the commanding officer alive." 

Without skipping a beat, you stood up. "We'll take it." 

"Hold on." A gloved hand tugged you by your blaster holster back into the seat. You landed with an oof, he was much stronger than he let on. You tried not to think of his muscles under the armor as he spoke. "What's the bounty? Where's the base located?" You tuned out the rest of the conversation. Mando would do the flying anyway, and you needed to get your feelings in check. You cracked your knuckles under the table and fiddled with your gun for a few minutes. When you looked up again, It took you a moment to realize that Karga and Mando were looking at you. 

"What?" You asked as if they had done you a great disservice, even though you hadn't been listening for probably fifteen minutes. 

"You'll be coming with me, staying in my ship, and we split evenly." The metal man looked at you, asking you to agree to his terms. 

"And then I'll be out of your hair forever, if you have any hair that is." You winked and gave Mando a smile of agreement so he would stop looking at you through his stoic helmet. 

"You two be nice to each other, its about a week's flight to the station." Karga looked at you with a raised brow. That's when it hit you. Karga had always been like a father to you. He used to tell you stories about his favorite 'jobs', he often tried to play love doctor with different members of the guild. Recently he told you that a new opportunity for one of these jobs had arrived. You had always laughed and brushed it off; you never thought he'd do it to you, especially with someone like Mando who so obviously had no patience for or interest in you. "Good luck." He smiled. Mando stood, but you didn't move, you refused to play into his antics. "Go." Karga tapped your arm. The man standing next to you was getting impatient, he had dealt with worse of course, but he didn't want to babysit someone else on his ship. Mando looked over the two of you and sighed, yanking you up by the arm. 

"Let's go. Don't be difficult and stubborn, I'm not going to be patient or gentle with you to save your ego." The helmet stared at you, his tone was intimidating but you liked how he was manhandling you. Luckily, Mando didn't seem the type to catch subtle hints in body language, Karga however was watching you intently. He wanted so badly to be right about you two. You'd never hear the end of it if he found out how much you secretly liked the contact, so you ripped your arm away from the tin-man. 

"I'm not being difficult Man-do." You folded your arms behind your back, flipping up your middle fingers up at Karga, who just laughed. 

"She can be a handful, don't be afraid though, she's all bark no bite." You could feel the smirk on Karga's face. 

You stayed silent on the walk back to the ship, so did Mando. When you arrived, the frog-child was sitting in the doorway, his tiny hands outstretched to Mando. Carefully, he picked up the baby. Your face knit together in confusion he was being so gentle with the child, but he was so rough with you. 

You sighed, this was going to be your home for the next week? It looked like it was going to break down if you touched the walls, floor, or honestly anything. You couldn't complain too much though, your ship had been stolen on a hunt. You didn't like to think about that quarry too much. You missed your shot and he got away in your ship. To be fair his buddy hit you with the end of his gun. 

While you were studying the ship, it began to rise off of the ground. Your nose crinkled as you made your way towards the cockpit. "Thanks for telling me we were taking off." You complained as you rose up the ladder into the cockpit. You plopped down into a seat, cursing Karga for the predicament you now found yourself in as the ship hurtled into hyperspace. No backing out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you’d like to go and follow me on Instagram, I’d love it! I just created the account, so its sparse but I create art and will be posting behind the scenes of me writing! @raven.rcsee is the @!


	2. The Journey pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and The Mandalorian fly through hyperspace, awaiting your arrival on the Empire’s base.

The cold silence of hyperspace was more inviting than your companion. He hadn't spoken or even moved since you entered the cockpit. Was it too farfetched to assume he fell asleep at the helm of the ship? You had opened your mouth to speak a couple of times, but you didn't want to piss him off more than you already had. Sighing, you turned to the green child sitting in the seat next to you. Maybe he would be more sociable than his metal father. You smiled at the child and gave him a little wave. He cooed, and his father's head snapped back to see what the two of you were doing. "He's ok, I'm not dangerous." You spoke softly your baby voice, gently placing your pointer finger to his small nose. You leaned back to look at his father, and the baby whined, taking your attention away from Mando. A smile returned to your face as you walked your fingers up the small one's chest, tickling his neck and earning a tiny giggle. Your smile widened as he reached his arms out for you. "I don't think your daddy trusts me." 

"Hooh?"

"I know it really is a shame. He should be nicer to me." Another coo from the baby frog. You looked up to see Mando staring at you and the baby in your arms. "Well the frog and I agree, you need to be nicer metal man." He was still just looking at you. You resisted the urge to say something and decided that the child was better company than a suit of armor. You continued tickling the big-eared baby. His laugh was the purest thing you had ever heard. After his fit of giggling ended, you decided to play a game mothers across the galaxy play with their babies. You slowly brought your hands up to your face and covered your eyes. You felt a pointy ear touch your thigh as the baby tilted his head, wondering where you went. "Peekaboo!" You smiled as you moved your hands away from your face. You watched the baby process what he saw, then he erupted into giggles again, hiccuping as he breathed. You smiled, giving him a pat on the head. The baby yawned, and your facial features softened. "Awe, we got a little sleepyhead on our hands." You turned to ask Mando where to put the baby, but your vision was filled with a wall of steel. Say what you want about the tin-man, but he was attentive. "Here." You lifted the baby to Mando. He responded by taking the baby and descending the ladder. 

After a few minutes of staring into the abyss that was hyperspace, Mando joined you again. Tired of the silent treatment, you spoke as he sat back down in the captain's chair. "Are you going to pretend I don't exist for the entirety of the trip? You could at least act like you enjoy my company. I'll leave you alone forever as soon as we're done with the job, but I can't not talk for a week." He looked at you but remained silent. So much for your hope of company. Why did it surprise you that he wasn't going to speak to you? You huffed, throwing your arms up and returning your gaze to the stars zooming by. 

"You're good with the kid." Your eyebrows creased together. He spoke, and it was a compliment. A smile grew on your face, and you nodded to him to say thank you. "I don't mean to be off putting, I just...I usually work alone." You chose your moment carefully and decided to stay silent this time. Maybe you both just needed some rest and time to adjust to each other's presence. You stood up, and his helmet rose with you. 

"I uh, where should I sleep?" You hadn't slept in probably close to three days. He stood up and looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, he gestured to the ladder. You nodded and made your way down, waiting for the suit of armor to follow you down. He descended and turned, bumping into your chest. "Oh I'm—"

"Sorry." He stepped back, smacking his helmet into the ladder. You covered your mouth with your hand. 

"Are you ok?" You tried not to giggle as he shook it off. Who knew such a mighty bounty hunter could be so clumsy. He cleared his throat and gestured to a panel in the wall. His hands gently grasped your hips as he pushed past you to open the door, revealing his own makeshift bed. The child snored from a hammock above Mando's pillow; he was loud for such a small thing. "You want me to sleep in your bed? Aren't you tired? Where will you sleep?" You turned back to look at Mando, who seemed to be asking himself the same questions. A sigh came from the modulator. 

"We'll take shifts, assuming you know how to fly." Was that supposed to be a jab? "I heard your ship got stolen." So the guild had found out. You rubbed your eyes. You didn't really want to explain yourself to him. 

"Yeah something like that," you sighed, "but yes, I can fly. Taking shifts sounds like a plan. Wake me up whenever you need." He nodded, watching you climb into the bed before turning and heading up to the cockpit. You shut the door and cuddled into the blankets. You tried to ignore your thoughts about him sleeping in the tight compartment. It didn't work. Did he sleep with the helmet on? Why did the smell of him on the sheets comfort you so much? Who was he? What did he look like? You figured that everyone asked him those last two questions, but you couldn't help but be curious. You had to admit that even just from the small conversations you had and with a modulator, his voice was pretty hot. Fuck, you weren't supposed to feel anything for him. You're only going to be with him for one mission; forming any type of bond with him would be pointless. You huffed; being here in his sheets with reminders of him everywhere was not going to convince you to stop thinking about him anytime soon. Hopefully, some sleep would knock Mando out of your head. Using the baby's snores as white noise you let your eyes become heavy. Your tiredness hit you like a freighter and you were out as soon as your eyes fully closed. 

__________________________

You woke up to a hand rubbing your thigh gently. You jumped, bounty hunter instincts kicking in. Before you even opened your eyes, you had your gun pointing at the assailant's face. Mando spoke your name quickly, "It's me. Y-you wouldn't wake up when I just said your name, I'm so-sorry." His voice was hurried, and you dropped the gun, opening your eyes. The ship was dark, you must've been out for a while. 

"Oh fuck...my bad, you scared me. Do you need me to take over and watch the bridge?" Mando shook his head no. You tilted your head, blinking at him. "Wha-" you stopped speaking when he presented you with a bowl of soup. 

"I haven't seen you eat. I already ate and I figured it would be the good thing to do." Fuck. Just when you slept off your feelings. "Don't thank me." You closed your mouth and took the bowl. Without another word, he left, taking the ladder and disappearing into the cockpit. That was the Mando you knew, silent and abrasive. You couldn't exactly take the soup up the ladder with you, so you ate it as quick as you could. It was honestly the best soup you ever had. Weird. 

After carefully getting out of bed, you climbed the ladder. You decided not to thank him, as he requested. But you couldn't hold back your compliment. "Good soup. I mean not the best I've ever had, but it was ok." He spun around in his chair and gave you a once over. 

"Liar."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" You folded your arms, popping out a hip. 

"You ate it in one minute, actually you scarfed it down in one minute. People don't do that unless they like the food or wear a helmet." He gestured to himself, and you scoffed. 

"How the hell do you know I didn't just leave the full bowl down there?" You thought you stumped him on this one. 

"You said it was ok. If you hadn't eaten it you would've either said it was delicious or nothing at all. Plus, you would've stayed down there longer to pretend like you were eating." What. The. Hell. 

"How long have you been silently studying people under that mask?" You sat down, giving up the soup thing. He already knew you loved it. 

"I haven't, you're just easy to read." You leaned forward, thinking he would elaborate, but he never did. You stood up and walked closer to him. He thought he knew you? You never told anyone in the galaxy who you were. Who does this tin-man think he is?

"And what did you find out about me?" You weren't really sure if you wanted to hear the answer to that question. You tapped your foot impatiently, and he grabbed your knee. 

"Stop." He said, his tone hushed. He was staring at you through the helmet. His hand stayed on your leg as he started to tell you about your own life. "You grew up on some shitty backwater planet, Empire ran it into the ground when you were a kid. Something tells me your mom was a strong woman, but too strong for the Empire's liking. So, they killed her and your father started drinking to compensate, which left you to raise the rest of your siblings, and I'm guessing there's a lot of them." He was talking fast. Either he was really good at reading people, like he said, or he was a fantastic improviser. "You picked up hunting to get some credits to support them, but you realized how good you were and how much freedom it was. You saved enough cash for your siblings then left them. You're too selfish and arrogant to go back and see how they're doing. That way you can pretend they're doing okay." At this point, you had been looking out into hyperspace for a while. You didn't know how he got so much from knowing you so little. "Did I get everything?" He sounded a little too proud of himself. 

"No. The reason I don't go back is not due to my arrogance or selfishness." You paused, not quite sure what to say next. "You're a real asshole for insinuating I'd leave helpless children there. They turned me in." Even through the helmet, you could feel his face drop. Angry, you grabbed his hand off of your leg. "I took a lot of jobs that negatively affected the Empire. My brother became a trooper to help out at home. There was a reward on my head. In the end, the credits and glory that came with turning me in surpassed his love for me." The man cleared his throat, standing. He wanted to comfort you and apologize, but he didn't quite know how. 

"I'm a Mandalorian." He started, but you put a hand to his chestplate. The energy of the room was somber, and your lips parted as you thought, picking your words carefully. 

"You don't need to tell me something about yourself to ease my pain. I've come to terms with it as I'm sure you have come to terms with yours." You gave him a knowing look. "Metal doesn't hide everything."

"Beskar..." he corrected. That was what the metal was called. Beskar, and he was a Mandalorian. As much as you wanted to know about your companion, you knew it was dangerous. You formed attachments too quickly, and you couldn't get hurt again. It was time to put up your walls, protect yourself from the eventual hurt when you two parted ways. You stepped back and put your head down. You needed an excuse to leave, but this ship had nothing to do. Just when you were about to claim you had to pee, a gloved hand reached up and brought your face up to level with his. "You don't need to shut me out because of your past." Was he actually being nice to you? "I can't have you lose your head when we get to the base and get us both killed because you're acting like an idiot." Nope. 

"Really? You think I'd let my personal feelings get in the way of a payday?" You scoffed at him, grabbing his thumb and bending it back. He yelped from the unexpected pain. "You touch me like that again and I shoot you in the foot." You could feel the smile on his face. 

"There's the feisty girl from the cantina. I was thinking someone replaced your server while you were sleeping." He chuckled through the modulator—the bastard. 

"Oh yeah? I'll show you feisty Mando." The Mandalorian tilted his head, and you smirked up at him. "Flustered?" You asked. He released his hand from your grip. You had just been pseudo holding hands with him, great. 

"In your dreams." He stepped towards you again, and you fell into the chair. This power dynamic was getting interesting. 

"Maybe I have dreamt about it. What now?" Even without facial expressions, one look was telling. He glanced over you and gulped. Without a response, he turned on his heel and returned to the captain's chair. Poor thing, you broke him. You couldn't help but laugh as the same energy settled over you from the cantina. You opened your mouth to speak, but you couldn't think of anything clever enough. 

___________________________________

As time passed, so did the tension. "Mando?" You asked, earning a small 'hmph?' from the Mandalorian's throat. "Go sleep." You urged. Who knows how long he had been up, at least two days that you had seen. "Sleep now while the kid rests. I'll get him if there's any problems too. The ship is basically piloting itself." You sighed. You should've guessed that he would never listen to you about sleep. "Mando, I'm not asking. Go." A groan came from the helmet, but he stood up nonetheless. You followed, entering the small space between the two chairs. You caught his foot and tripped, but the Mandalorian was dexterous. He caught you before you smacked into him or the ground. Shit, was he trying to make you fall in love with him? You both muttered apologies to each other as he moved you towards the captain's chair. "Have a good-get...sleep well." You turned away from him quickly; you could feel your cheeks heating up. Three days in and you already were getting too involved. You sank into the chair, promising yourself that Greef Karga would not be right about the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a little too much fun with the sexual tension, but I’m not stopping :0 
> 
> Hopefully the backstory isn’t too heavy for y’all 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If you’d like to go and follow me on Instagram, I’d love it! I just created the account, so its sparse but I create art and will be posting behind the scenes of me writing! @raven.rcsee is the @!


	3. The Journey pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you near your mission, tensions rise between you and the Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian didn't sleep long, one of the many side effects of a life spent on edge; a bounty hunter couldn't take breaks. You knew the feeling, and based on your knowledge of The Mandalorian, he especially didn't waste time. He had the record for most quarries in the guild. Although, you had the bragging rights over the most challenging targets. Even though you hadn't met Mando before, he always felt like a rival. You wanted the guild to talk about you the way they spoke of him. After you completed this job flawlessly, there was no doubt they would. Your thoughts of glory distracted you from Mando entering the cockpit. He had softly spoken your name, but he didn't get your attention until he cleared his throat. You jumped from the captain's chair. Luckily this time, you kept your blaster in the holster. "You seem distracted," he folded his arms, "a good pilot shouldn't be distracted." You huffed. Would it kill him to be nice to you? 

"Mando, the ship is flying itself but if you're so concerned, you can sit in the captain's chair." You rolled your eyes. He didn't budge. 

"I thought we could do something else," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "together...I mean we could go over our plan for the strike. We're almost to the base."

"I would say yes, but I'm trying to be a good pilot. I can't leave the helm." You shrugged, giving him a smirk. He was gonna have to admit that you were right before you moved an inch. "I only want to listen to you." You lightly bit your lip at the thought of listening to more risqué instructions from The Mandalorian. Your goal of sleeping off feelings was not panning out. He put a hand up to his helmet, trying to hide the groan your words gave him. 

"Fine fine, you're right, the ship can fly and I take back the distracted pilot insult. You happy?" You nodded with a smile. "Now' cmon princess." His tone implied sarcasm, but you couldn't deny that last word made you feel something. Damnit. 

The Mandalorian descended into the larger bay of the ship, and you followed. He had the base's blueprints from Karga spread across the floor. You sat down on the cool metal, crossing your legs. Before saying anything, you studied the plans. The blueprints laid out a relatively standard imperial base, that would make getting in undetected easy. Your previous experience had given you the knowledge necessary for that. This base had some differences, though, like the massive operated room at the epicenter. This is where the research Karga had talked about must be located, but why was it so heavily guarded? 

There were only two ways in the room, two long corridors that ran parallel to each other, each lined with guards at posts 20 meters from each other. You composed yourself. If you could avoid the main room, you'd be in and out quick. But that wasn't likely. You finally decided to speak. "Where's the target located?" The Mandalorian's gloved finger pointed to the biggest room on the map. Of fucking course, you can't say you didn't see it coming. "So we have to kill everyone in that huge room but him?" He gave you a tilt of the helmet. 

"What, you don't have enough skills or precision for that?" He laughed. "Thought you were the second best in the guild. Guess I see why you're second then." Your mouth hung open. 

"Oh fuck you Mando." He gave you a knowing look, and you could've sworn he said, 'patience, little one,' but you couldn't be sure. "Seriously though, it's inconvenient. But we can ambush them. We just have to hope that the target doesn't get wise." You drew your nails along two adjacent hallways. "They're guarded, but it will be easy enough for the two of us to handle ourselves." You leaned in closer to him, starting to explain the best way to get into the base. "I don't know about that clunky armor of yours," you shook his shoulder plate, "but I usually sneak into these places through the air ducts." You giggled. It was silly, really, but effective. Not only were the troopers terrible shots, but they had a hard time looking up in those helmets. The Mandalorian nodded. 

"I can't go in with you, but if you watch my back I'll watch yours." You grabbed his hand, shaking it on impact. 

"Until the day I die my Beskar friend." You smiled, while you were joking to some extent, you meant every word. 

He laughed. There was something about that sound that made your heart flutter. "I got you too, uh, whatever it is your clothes are made out of." He paused, a small coo came from his tiny bed. "Ah." He stood up. "Might wanna roll up the plans." You nodded, the baby's small nails could probably shred the papers in an instant, and you still needed them. You tightly rolled the plans, placing them next to the ladder. You'd take them up to the cockpit later. Mando rounded the corner with the small green baby, swaddled in a blanket. The fabric draped over his ears, causing them to droop slightly. Your heart melted on the spot. Little did the Mandalorian know, but the way he cuddled the little frog close to his metal chest was making you fall in love. You had given up on stopping your feelings; when you never saw him again, your feelings wouldn't matter anyway. 

While you were lost in thought, the Mandalorian placed the child on the ground, sinking his frame to the floor to level with the wrinkly green baby. Mando cleared his throat, snapping you back to reality. "Do you...uh do you want to join us?" His gloved hand patted the floor next to his metal-clad leg. You nodded and sat across from the Beskar plated man. "So, I just realized we know nothing about each other. I don't want to intrude but it could do us some good to get to know each other before the strike...uh teamwork and such play a big role in a successful campaign." You laughed; he almost sounded uncomfortable with asking. You assumed he probably didn't want you to reciprocate these questions, just based on his secretive nature. 

You leveled your eyes with the slit in his helmet. "That's not exactly true. You already know a lot about me. Honestly more than I've ever let anyone know. You on the other hand, I know nothing about. Well besides that you're a Mandalorian made of Beskar and I honestly don't even know what that means." He stayed quiet, you ended up just staring at each other. You looked down; maybe you should tell him he didn't have to answer. You started to when a tilt of his helmet prompted you to close your mouth. 

"It's a creed." You lifted your head. "Being a Mandalorian I mean, and I'm not made of Beskar, my armor is. Being a Mandalorian means never showing your face to anyone, that's why I wear the helmet." You had no idea what to say, and you wanted him to keep talking, so you stayed quiet. "I-Ima I'm a human." He shrugged; he seemed lost like he didn't know what to share. The baby's cooing broke the awkward air that hung in the room. You silently thanked the green one. The child was moving his hands around. He looked like he was trying to join in the conversation. Maybe he wanted Mando to talk about how he found him. You sure as hell did. 

"You raise a very good point, he didn't talk about you at all." You looked over your shoulder at the Mandalorian, who watched you interact with his child. He was stone-like. The baby cooed in response to you, walking in a small circle. "I agree, maybe he is just trying to keep you safe." You smiled at the baby, but he continued his gurgles and kept walking. What was he trying to tell you? You looked at Mando. "Is he always this talkative?" 

"No." Mando didn't seem to understand the child's issue either. "He just ate so its not that." The baby began t0 waddle closer to the two of you. Just when you were about to comment on the tripping hazards, Mando called the kid's clothes, the green child smacked into the ground. The poor thing, you doomed him. Reacting as anyone would, you leaned forward, reaching out to the baby, but so did Mando. 

Thunk! 

Your forehead smacked into him. Unfortunately for you, his head was metal. You reeled back on the impact, falling onto the ship floor. "Fuck," was all you could manage. Your eyes closed, and your hand smacked up to the source of the pain. He spoke your name gently, placing a hand on your leg. He definitely thought he knocked you out. "Fuck, I messed up. I'm sorry." You opened your eyes. His helmet was hovering right above you. You looked down, glancing at his knee in between your legs. His gloved hands rested next to your face on the floor of the ship, holding his body over yours. Holy shit. He gently grabbed your hand by the wrist and replaced it with his own. "You might have a bruise..." his helmet glanced over your body; your curves looked different at this angle. His thumb brushed over the skin on your forehead, then down to your cheek. His other hand moved to your hip, his thumb catching in your holster. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" You gulped, fuck there were so many things he could do, and you'd love them all. You opened your mouth to respond when a coo filled the air. A tiny green head poked out from behind Mando's leg. He looked happy like he planned this. Mando's helmet followed your gaze, and he sighed. He turned back to you and tilted your chin towards him. "Another time, doll." After he spoke, he stood up and grabbed the baby. He left you lying on the floor in shock as he and the kid headed up into the cockpit. 

__________________________________________________

It took you close to 20 minutes to recover from the Mandalorian's touch. He had passed you on the floor about three times before you could get up. Luckily he attributed that to head pain, not because you were thinking about everything after the injury. After putting the baby back to bed, he was sweet and he gave you his version of an ice pack. But you still couldn't muster up the courage to sit alone with him. You'd have to talk to him after he called you doll and touched you like that? No thanks. Nothing else was on your mind, and you didn't want him to see the effect he had on you. But, like always, something changed your plans. This time, it was the Mandalorian's boots on the ladder. He carefully walked over to you, being overly cautious of his body now. "We're about to land. How's your head?" He brushed his thumb across the bruise that was starting to form. "You have a lump. Should I get the first aid kit?" He sounded genuinely concerned. 

"No." Your voice was a whisper as you looked up at him. He nodded and put his hand out, palm up. 

"I've got a communicator here for you. Can I have your arm?" You placed your forearm in his grip, allowing him to wrap the communicator around your wrist. "Fits perfectly. You sure that bruise," he brushed your hair away from the spot, "won't cause you too much pain on the job? Cause if one of us fucks up its over doll." Doll must be your new name, not that you minded. He flipped over your wrist and spoke into the communicator. "Testing testing." The man nodded. The link in his helmet must've been operational. He cleared his throat and dropped your wrist, standing to his full height. "Check your guns, we'll land in 15." He turned on his heel and started up the ladder. "I'll let you know when we're jumping from hyper-" 

"How about I join you instead?" You stood up, and he nodded. You followed him up the rungs of the ladder and into the cockpit. The two of you sat silently, both mentally going over the plan. You checked your guns like Mando suggested. 

Your T-6 Thunderer Blaster and SC-4 Blaster never failed you, but you had a superstitious routine before every job. You had to change your wraps over the grips on your gun and polish your light-dagger's handle. Like usual, you restocked your ammo belt and added a few small but powerful hand grenades to your portable armory. Next, you examined the blaster bodies for any performance issues. Then, you pulled out and ignited your light-dagger, looking for any bugs in the ignition. You had made the weapon yourself, and it wasn't immune to issues. But, the dagger was essential to your stealth approach. However, you could be persuaded to come in hot and duel wield your blasters. You looked up to see the Mandalorian studying the dagger in your hand. "Cool isn't it? Engineered it myself." The dagger's blade was encased in a powerful light that could cut through almost anything; it hurt like a bitch. You only received a nod in return. The Mandalorian wasn't very social when he was getting ready for a job. He gave you a tilt of the helmet and pointed to the window. "Dropping, got it." He turned to the console, pushing all the right buttons. Your face fell as you looked out the ship's window." Fuck me." You whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload and I hope the cliffhanger was worth the wait!!
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading! It makes me so happy to see other people enjoying my work!
> 
> If you’d like to go and follow me on Instagram, I’d love it! I just created the account, so its sparse but I create art and will be posting behind the scenes of me writing! @raven.rcsee is the @!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying not to be too hopeful that this will get any reads haha. But I’m actually really happy with my ideas for this fic, so what do I have to lose? If you’re reading this and you’re not my s/o Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
